Battle for Sakura
by SoulWithoutASoulmate
Summary: Sakura comes back to Suna with Ino and Shikamaru.But someone doesn't want her to be there.Someone isn't happy beacuse of her love for the Kazekage.GaaraxSakura.Sequel to Let me love you cherry blossom.
1. Chapter 1

BATTLE FOR SAKURA

Chapter one: I miss you

**Author's note: I'm back! And here it is sequel to my story "Let me love you, cherry blossom". To new readers you need to read the previously mentioned story to understand this. To the old ones enjoy!**

"abcd" –talk

"_abcd"-thoughts_

_abcd- flashbacks or something I want to stand out of the regular text for different reasons._

"**abcd"- Shukaku**

_I'm inlove with my lust,_

_burning angel wings to dust._

_I wish I had your angel tonight!_

_(Nightwish "Wish I had an angel")_

"_Dear diary I miss him, his scent, that beautiful red hair and those jade eyes. I want to go to Suna , no I need to go there. I NEED TO SEE HIM" _Sakura wrote in small blue notebook and left it on small table next to her bed. She didn't have to worry of someone finding it. Her friends won't come this late at night and her parents...She trailed off. Years have passed, pain disappeared but the hollow feeling inside of her chest when she mentioned them remained. Here parents were dead, father died in war and her mother died from sadness right after him. _"Stop it, Sakura! There is no time for thoughts like that!" _She scolded herself. She got up, had a quick shower, dressed her pajamas and went straight to the bed. Tired, she instantly fell asleep. Outside a man on a tree branch smirked. _"She forgot to close her window"._ His figure slowly faded on the branch until he became invisible. He then stepped out of the branch and floated in the air to her window ignoring gravity like it doesn't exist at all. Even if she woke up she couldn't see him but he stayed quiet. It was better not to risk. He lifted the diary and read the last note. _"Helpful but still there is a lot place for wrong judgment". _He then noticed the small black box on the table. He opened it and found gold locket with kanji for love and Suna headband. _"So it's true. He isn't going to like this". _He got out of the room and stood on the road in front of the house. In the moonlight his appearance could be seen. He was beautiful like a fairytale prince. His light blonde hair was wavy and reached his chin. His face looked like it was stolen from an angel. Blue eyes so light that they were nearly white shined like moon. But his cold, calculating gaze showing his ability to kill without regret ruined his beauty. Aura of cruelty was around him and it made people feel uncomfortable despite his beauty. He made a hand a handsign and disappeared in puff of smoke.

_He reappeared in dark room lightened only by a small lamp. Walls were covered in dark blue paint. In the middle of the room was large desk made of dark wood. Behind it in leather armchair sat dark male figure. When the male figure noticed the blonde he said in cold tone: 'I hope for your own good, Dasaku that you didn't failed'. The blonde man ,Dasaku, replied: 'No I didn't Master. I would never fail you'. 'So is it true?' asked his Master. 'Yes it is. Judging by the evidences I found that pink girl is indeed Kazekage's girlfriend' he said. The eyes of Master filled with rage .Dasaku raised an eyebrow in curiosity and asked 'One question: Why did you ordered me this? She isn't important to our plans and the Kazekage is not in our hit list nor are you interested in his village.' Dasaku said. 'You are not here to question my orders, you are here to obey them! Now get out!' Master shouted at him. When he was left alone he said quietly to himself 'Sabaku no Gaara unbelievable.'_

* * *

><p>First rays of sunshine woke up Sakura from her sleep. It was time to start a new day. <em>Another day without him. <em>She dressed up and was about to have something to eat when Kakashi suddenly appeared in her kitchen. "Kakashi-sensei what the-" he cut her off "Anko is going to have a baby soon. Tsunade is out of village we need your help" Kakashi said nervous written all over his masked face. "Lets go then" Sakura said. _"It is too early. It wasn't supposed to happen yet"._ Anko was eight months pregnant and the only two medics Kakashi trusted were her and Tsunade. Ever since he has found out thatAnko is pregnant he was overprotective of her. He was running in direction of his home so fast that Sakura had trouble catching up with him. _"I've never seen him this nervous. Actually when I better think about it, I've never seen anyone this nervous"._ They finally arrived. A scream of pain could be heard from the house. They came in. Anko was lying there with one arm on her stomach. "Anko, Sakura is here" Kakashi said taking her free hand. "It was about time she comes you stupid copy-nin. I hate you this is all your fault". "Don't listen to her sensei, she is in pain and she doesn't know what she is talking about. Anko I need you to calm down, breathe" Sakura said. After thirty minutes of crushing Kakashi's arms. throwing numerous insults at him, screaming Anko gave birth to a beatifull baby boy. Kakashi was currently holding him in his arms looking at the silver haired boy with brown eyes with the most gentle look Sakura has ever seen. "Did you decided his name?". "We are going to call him Isamu. It means bravery" Anko said still lying on the couch. Sakura smiled at he sight of happy family. She started to imagine herself and Gaara in same position. It would be beatifull. She sighed. If she keeps thinking about him not being here she will go crazy. When she was sure that both Anko and the baby were okay she went to her home. It was suspicious to her that Tsunade was out of village but then it hit her. Sakura went to Tsunade's house which was empty. Sakura smirked and went to what seemed like ordinary wall. She concentrated her chakra in her index finger and drew some weird symbol on the wall. The wall split in two and revealed small, messy room filled with scrolls and bottles of sake. Tsunade was there drinking from one of them. "You know Tsunade you should take your job more serious" Sakura said scolding her. It was really hilarious sight. Sakura scolding a woman who was twice her age. "I needed a day off. I'm older than I look" Tsunade said. "Well while you were having your day off I had to help Anko with her child!" Sakura said angry. "Really? Well everything is fine now right, Sakura?" she said. "Yes". "Then there is absolutely no reason to yell at me. "It's good thing that you are here I need to give you something" Tsunade said with a smirk and took a scroll. Sakura knew that smirk very well. Tsunade had something on her mind. "What is in that scroll?" Sakura asked. Tsunade's smirk got wider "A very special jutsu. It's secret so don't teach anyone else how to do it. Use it tonight before you go to sleep". "What kind of jutsu is in that scroll?" Sakura asked. "Oh you'll have to wait and see. But there is one thing I can say. Your dear redhead won't know what got him" Tsunade said. Sakura left Tsunade's house with scroll in her hand completely confused.

* * *

><p>It was evening and Sakura was at ramen bar with Ino, Shikamaru and Hinata. Speaking of her Hinata got married to Naruto and she was now living with him. "Billboard Brow I can't believe you caught the Kazekage" Ino said and the continued "I want a hot men from Suna too" she said. " Ino do you ever think about anything else except the boys?" Sakura asked. She completely ignored the nickname. She became immune to comments like that long time ago. "Hey if you two are going to Suna then so am I. Some needs to look after you two. Especially Ino". "I DON'T NEED SOMEPNE TO LOOK AFTER ME" Ino shouted "And you want to look after someone? Oh come on Shikamaru! Everyone knows that you want to see Temari" she added later. "Women are really troublesome" was all that Shikamaru said. He was too lazy to argue. "It doesn't matter why we all want to go. None of us can't go there because we can only go to another village if we have a mission there" Sakura said. Conversation about Suna ended with that and they ate their ramen in silence.<p>

_IN SUNA_

It was hard. The mission required a lot of skilled shinobi and a detailed research of the abandoned bases that belonged to the criminal group which no longer existed. The Akatsuki. But still they succeeded. One tailed demon Shukaku was now once again sealed inside of his jinchuriki Gaara. The council told him that it would be better if they put it back in a kettle where it belonged. Gaara convinced them by telling them that anyone could took it away. Still what concerned him more was that those old fools could use it against him. They always hated him after all. The demon was weakened and he could sleep but his voice was constantly present in his thoughts. **" I can see her in your memories. I bet she is even more hot in reality" **the demon said his voice filled with lust. _"Shut up just for a minute shut up!" _Gaara mentally shouted at the demon. He really missed Sakura and this stupid raccoon wasn't helping at all. He wanted to see her but he couldn't. He could ask Konoha to send her here but he has to have good reason. He couldn't just say 'I'm in a terrible need of seeing my girlfriend. Please send her over'. Then it hit him. He should really remembered that earlier. Gaara took a piece of paper and started to write a letter...

**Author's note: I tried to improve my writing and make the plot a bit more interesting than with my first story so please tell me was it good or not. Reviews are really appreciated.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**SoulWithoutASoulmate.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Journey

BATTLE FOR SAKURA

Chapter 2: Journey

**Author's note: If anyone expected Tsunade's jutsu to be a fighting one you were wrong. Well the jutsu might sound stupid but I just had to do it. Don't ask me why because I don't know. Thank to all of you who reviewed, added me as favorite author and added my story as favorite story. It's really good to know that someone likes your work. I have a deviant art profile too. But I haven't posted anything there yet.**

**Disclaimer: I own OC's, the plot, my computer but I don't own anything else.**

_I am the decadence of your world,_

_I am an eider covered in oil._

_Happy hunting you double-faced carnivore._

_(Nightwish "Romanticide")_

Sakura was sitting on her bed looking at the scroll. Inside was a detailed instruction how to perform it and it was also written 'useful for possible distraction of an opponent can be used for seducing and getting information'. Sakura stared at the scroll. She had absolutely no clue what could it be. 'Your dear redhead won't know what got him'. The redhead who Tsunade mentioned was definitely Gaara but why would this jutsu affect him? She performed the jutsu anyway. Tsunade was her sensei she would never teach her something that could harm her. She looked at the clock 12:00 am. She should go to sleep. She has a training session with Tsunade tomorrow. Tsunade has never stopped training her. She has once told her "You are like a daughter to me Sakura. Because of that you are the only one I can pass all my knowledge to". And so she had to train with Tsunade at least once in a week when they were both free. She fell asleep and dreamed about Gaara kissing her and holding her gently in his arms. It was one of those beautiful desert sunsets. Sand was shining like gold around them. She, Gaara and desert. O how she wished for that dream to be real.

* * *

><p>She was woken up by sound of alarm-clock. She got up rubbing her sleepy eyes. She felt somewhat different that morning. She took a shower and started getting dressed. However she had barely managed to close the zip of her red top. What the hell? It fitted her yesterday. And her period of rapid growth was over so she couldn't get bigger over night. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and was completely shocked. She never was flat-chested but she had to admit that she had small breast. But now they were round, big and they looked just like Hinata's. How the hell did that happened? Then it hit her. Tsunade's jutsu. No wonder she said that it's a very 'special jutsu' and that Gaara won't know what got him. She'll pay for this! She could have at least told her what the jutsu was for! When Sakura came to training grounds Tsunade smirked at her. "I see you used my jutsu". "I would never used it if knew what it was for! I look like I have visited plastic surgueon!" Sakura shouted. "Oh come on, Sakura. Any other girl would be ecstatic if she knew that jutsu. You're lucky to know it. And know I'm not here to discuss that with you I am here to teach you how to summon slugs" Tsunade said. Sakura nodded and waited for further instructions. <em>"Finally something that can be considered an actual jutsu" she thought.<em> Tsunade made a few hand-signs and a slug appeared in front of her with scroll on its back. "To be able to summon slugs or any other summon, as you probably already know, you need to sign blood-contract". Tsunade unrolled the scroll and cut Sakura a bit on finger. A drop of crimson blood fell on the scroll. The contract was signed. The slug disappeared and Tsunade started talking "All of the slugs are able to shoot acid from their mouth as an attack method and most of them can divide themselves into smaller replicas. They can engulf themselves around you, if they are big enough to act like a living shield. That would be the basics. Now I will summon one slug you watch carefully because you will try next". Tsunade made a few handsigns and summoned a slug that was as medium-sized like a grown up man. It was white in front but purple on back. "Now you try" Tsunade said. Sakura concentrated and made a few handsigns but nothing happened. "Focus more chakra". Sakura did as she was told and a slug appeared in front of her. It was the same size as the one Tsunade had summoned but color was different. It was also white but dark pink on the back. "Every slug summoner gets one slug as their personal slug. This one is yours. Her name is Katatsumuri . Use her well. That is all for now". Sakura was on her way home when Hinata stopped her. "Naruto wants to talk with you". "Mission or something else?". "Both". They walked to the Hokage building. Naruto was waiting behind a desk with a grin on his face. "Read this" he said and grinned even more. Sakura took in her hand something that looked like a letter.

_To Naruto Uzumaki, sixth hokage of Konoha,,_

_As you already know Shukaku has been returned to me. Since this demon is known for being dangerous I am afraid that it could affect my mental health. Since I don't want to pose threat to my village I need a medical ninja to look after me and see is the demon affecting me. I think that your ninja Sakura Haruno is the most suitable for this task. She may bring any help she needs._

_Sabaku no Gaara, fifth kazekage of Suna_

"I'm going to Suna!" Sakura said happily. "And I know who will help me!" Naruto smiled "Someone wants a really 'special' medical treatment huh, Sakura? Aldo he found a good excuse". Sakura eyes filled with rage. "You perverted idiot!" Sakura shouted and was about to punch him when few of the guards stopped her holding her back. "Excuse me but you can't punch the hokage-sama in face just like that" one of them said. " I punched him millions time before I can punch him now! Let go of me you stupid idiots!".

* * *

><p>'<em>Our spies say that she is going to Suna, Master' Dasaku said. 'With other two ninjas'. 'We must stop her we can't let her go there' Master said with cold eyes. 'Why?' 'What I have I told you about questioning my orders?'. "Sorry Master, shall I do it?" Dasaku asked aldo his sorry didn't sound very apologetic. 'No you are good spy but useless in combat. I have someone else for it. She is on her way'. The door of the room opened and a girl who looked about nineteen came in. She was tall well figured, with straight black hair reaching bellow her waist. Pale skin, blood red lipstick and golden eyes that shined in the dark were her most prominent features. Short, tight black dress with V-cut revealed more that it hid. Dasaku sometimes wondered how she can fight in such clothes. 'You called for me Master?' she said in flirty voice. 'Three Konoha nins are on their way to Suna. The one with the pink hair bring here to me undamaged with the other two do whatever you want'. 'Me against three of them?' she said in disbelief. 'They won't be a problem for you'. 'Too much for you, Foxy? You think you can't do it?' Dasaku mocked her. 'Of course I can you stupid, pretty-faced bastard!' she said angry for being underestimated. Foxy. Nickname suited her perfectly. She was just like a cunning fox. Cruel predator. Perfect for this task. And yet just another meaningless underling. "Soon it will all be over". Master thought to himself a sinister smirk on his face.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ino you need a different outfit, when forest turns into the desert you will get sunburns" Sakura was for umpteenth time trying to convince the blonde to wear something less revealing. "I'm not wearing that stupid kimono looking coat and trousers. It's ugly". "We are never going to arrive in Suna like this. I should have stayed at home. You two are more troublesome than my mother" Shikamaru said. Finally, Sakura convinced Ino to wear more suitable outfit by saying that sunburns will make her skin look terrible. They were ready for the journey to Suna. Since Sakura couldn't find a caravan this time they decided that they will walk to Suna. It's going to take much longer but once they got there it will be worth it. They were walking during the night. They wanted to avoid possible ambushes. Must of robbers think that everyone travels during day so night is safer. Slowly as they walked the forests of the Konoha and the fire country were disappearing until they finally turned into desert. Land of Wind. One more day and they will arrive to Suna. And they haven't noticed a pair of shining gold eyes following their every step. "We will set a camp here tonight. We need some rest" Shikamaru said and began to unpack. "Can you two set the camp? I think I saw an oasis nearby I can restore our water supplies and I need a bath" Sakura said. "I want to see are there some rare desert flowers around. I might be able to get the seeds for my family flower shop" Ino said taking small bag and some gardening equipment. "Fine, you two go ahead. Just don't get lost and be careful." And so Sakura went to oasis, Ino went to look for her flowers. <em>"What a drag I have to set the camp all by myself. Oh well at least I don't have to hear another argument" <em>Shikamaru thought. _"They separated. Fools. First I will get rid of the blonde. The guy will probably look after her and he will fall right into my trap. And then the pinkette as the last one" _Foxy smiled sadistically to herself._ "This is going to be so easy"_. Ino was busy digging out a really beautiful crimson flower when she heard something behind her. She slowly turned around but saw only a black fox._ "Scared me for a moment" _she smiled and continued with her work. _"Wait a minute...Foxes aren't black and that_ _big" _she took a small kunai from her bag and saw a little army of black foxes around her. One of them had gold necklace with emerald around it's neck. As Ino was busy with foxes small sembon was flying towards her neck purple poison visible on its ending. It hit Ino's neck and all she felt was a small sting on her neck and world faded to black. Foxy tied her up. "One down two more to go". Shikamaru has already set the camp, he didn't light the fire because it could alert the robbers. Sakura will be here soon she went to take a bath after all but Ino was supposed to be here long time ago. There aren't many flowers in the desert and Ino isn't a very patient person who would look after them for too long. Maybe he should look after her. He got up slowly. If he follows her chakra signature he will find her in no time. He was following her trail for some time when he saw her between two dunes tied up and a lot of foxes guarding her. _"A trap"_ he prepared his shadow imitation technique ready just in case. Someone else is behind that foxes and he is going to find out who. _"This one is smarter but I have something for you too". _Foxy unrolled a scroll and small knives started appearing. She infused a bit of chakra in each of them so that she could control where they are going. Hundreds of knives pined Shikamaru to the ground. _"She picked a good terrain. Sandy on surface but solid rock beneath it. Knives infused with chakra can be easily stabbed in it. And these knives are stabbed in my clothes but are so close to my skin that just a little movement would result in deep cuts. This is not just an ordinary desert robber.. She is here because of something else"._ "Without you two I will easily defeat the pinkette. I doubt she is any better than you two." Foxy smiled and went to find her next prey along with her foxes. Ino finally woke up from her poison-caused sleep. "Shikamaru she got you too. I think she wants Sakura but I don't know why". "Ino I have managed to trap her leader-fox the one with the emerald. Right in front of me you see?". "Yes, I do". "Use your mind switch technique on it. You can still move your hands enough to make handsings. With this fox you will be able to control the other ones it will certainly help Sakura. Don't worrry about me I will be fine". Ino did as she was told and followed Foxy in the fox body. She was worried because she was leaving Shikamru laying there but she had faith in him. He wouldn't tell her to do this if it wasn't for the best.

* * *

><p>Sakura was finished with bath and refilling their water bottles. She slowly made her way toward the camp. She was surprised that Ino and Shikamru weren't there. "INO! SHIKAMARU!" she called after them. "They won't come, Pinky" voice spoke behind her. "What have you done to them?" Sakura asked staring at the girl in front of her. "Nothing...yet" Foxy said and started throwing knives at Sakura. She was as good as Tenten and Sakura barely dodged all of them. One even managed to cut her arm. Then she saw black foxes. She didn't know what they were for and she won't wait to find out. She made a few handsigns. <em>"This better work". <em>"Katatsumuri" she shouted and she was suddenly on back of pink slug. Foxy chuckled "That slug won't even scratch my foxes". But her expression turned from victorious to the one of absolute horror as her precious foxes attacked her and pined her to the ground. "Stop! Stop!" Foxy shouted. Sakura smirked. Ino's timing couldn't be better. She then noticed green glow on girl's chest. It was the same shape as emerald on one of the foxes. _"That emerald is filled with chakra directly from her heart. She controls her foxes with it. If I somehow break the emerald the chakra stored in it will simply leak out. Because objects like this need constant supply of chakra it would drain all of her chakra"._ Then it hit her. Acid. "Ino get out of the fox fast". When Ino was out Sakura quickly shouted "Katatsumuri! Shoot acid on that fox now!. The slug listened to her and fox fallen to the ground. Acid burned it's body. The emerald necklace fell from it's neck and Sakura filled her fist with chakra.. Foxy seemed to realise her intentions because she was trying desperately to struggle out of the foxes grip. It was in vain because Sakura already hit the emerald and broke it into pieces. Foxy screamed. It was a desperate scream of someone who couldn't escape their death. "I don't know why you are so important to him. He never...never tells that to anyone...". Sakura looked at her with interest. "He sent me here to die... I hope he'll never get what he wants... Cold-hearted bastard". With those words Foxy died. Sakura was completely confused. Who was that man that wanted her so badly? And why? She will have to find that out later. Right now she needs to find Ino and Shikamaru. She found them after few minutes. She untied Ino and together they pulled out the knives holding Shikamaru. Ino healed Shikamaru because Sakura energy was on it's limit because of damned fox-girl. "Shikamaru, you are genius and all that. Do you know why the fox-girl wanted Sakura?". Sakura suddenly spoke up "It wasn't her it was someone else. She mentioned him before she died. But it seems that even she didn't know much judging by her words". "We can find that out in Suna. Gaara certainly won't let it pass like an ordinary accident, am I right Sakura?" Shikamaru said. Sakura remembered how possessive Gaara is. "No. He won't" she said without doubt in her voice. She suddenly felt happy. She had a man who loved her and who would give everything to protect her. She had friends who were always by her side no matter what. She remembered the past. Whenever she was protected she felt weak. She should have been happy. Because it proved her how many friends she had by her side. Whoever this man is he will have to look out. Because she wasn't some weak, pathetic girl. She was strong. And her friends were the one who gave her that strength.

**Author's note: Hope you like this chapter. It turned out completely different then I planed it to be. Please review and I'm sorry for keeping you wait for too long. And some of you may wonder why Sakura defeated Foxy so fast. It was because she was arrogant and believed that she was stronger than anyone else. At least that was how I tried to show her to be. **

**Sincerely yours,**

**SoulWithoutASoulmate**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost lover

BATTLE FOR SAKURA

Chapter 3: Lost lover

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope you will like this one. I know I haven't written anything for a long time but I was focused on a Shinohina story and my internet was turned off for a month. Oh well it's over. I will rewrite the story Let me love you, cherry blossom. I could make it a lot better. Therefore I will. I sugest you to read it once I rewrite the first chapter but if you don't want to you don't have to.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

_And in the end I guess I had to fall,_

_always find my place among the ashes_

_(Evanescence "Lithium")_

It was late at night. Their journey ended without other attacks. They could see rocks surrounding Suna and three figures standing in front of village gates. Even though she couldn't see them well Sakura knew who they are. The sand siblings. When they finally came close to them they all greeted them. Temari and surprisingly Shikamaru also blushed. When Sakura saw Gaara she hugged him. Happy to finally see him happy that all that waiting paid off. "Welcome my love" he said his voice quiet and gentle. She knew that he only spoke to her in that way. Gaara looked at her his eyes full of emotion. Sakura put her face in crook of Gaara's neck., Gaara hold on tighter to her. They know they will have to separate eventually but they had no strength to do so. After all to each other they were everything to each other like water in the desert. They would have stayed like that for an eternity but someone's forced coughing made them separate. Gaara glared at Kankuro who had a "get-a-room" look on his face. It's funny that a person who hated little children acted so childish. It's not like they were kissing or something like that. **"Kissing with that girl would be better than standing here with those idiots". **_"Why did I get you back at all? I certainly didn't miss you"_ Gaara mentally yelled at Shukaku. That damn thing was worse pervert than that sannin that trained Naruto. He noticed a large cut on Sakura's arm. He gently traced his thumb along it. Realising Gaara's unspoken question Sakura said "A girl attacked us. She wanted me for some reason but she was working for someone else. We don't know who". "I'll send some shinobi's to investigate it. Who knows what that 'someone' might be up to. He might know for your relationship with me and wanted you for political reasons but it's possible that he wants you only. Whatever it was we can't let it slip. I will concentrate on that first thing in the morning. You Sakura while you are in Suna will stay with me in my apartment. Since you brought you two friends with we will have to find a place for them to stay. They can be with my siblings. Since Shikamaru was your guide when you were in Konoha Temari you will be his guide and he stays with you. Kankuro leaves that you with Ino. Is this alright?". Everyone nodded. "Good. Now I am sure you three are tired. Go get some sleep. Sakura lets go." Gaara said and took Sakura's hand. "If Sakura wants to sleep she shouldn't be with you. Sleeping is the last thing that you two will- OUCH" Kankuro winced when ball of sand hit him straight in face. "They are being so-" Shikamaru started. "Troublesome?" Temari finished for him. "Exactly". "Hey Blondie, hurry up!" Kankuro called after Ino. "I've got a name you stupid puppet freak" she yelled at him. "Are you sure that putting Kankuro with Ino was a good idea?" Sakura said going next to Gaara. "Better than putting her with Temari. She would be dead in a few hours". Sakura just chuckled on it but Gaara had a point. Neither Temari nor Ino tried to cover up the fact that they don't like each other very much.

* * *

><p>When they reached Gaara's apartment first thing Gaara did was to kiss Sakura. It was a long, passionate kiss and it left them both wanting for more. <em>A lot more. <em>Gaara started to lead Sakura to the bedroom occasionally kissing her. They didn't say anything. Words were not needed. Their lips, eyes full of love, lust and desire their gentle touches said everything that needed to be said. Slowly they started to take their clothes off leaving them in nothing but underwear. Gaara looked at Sakura black lace panties and bra with hunger that reminded of a predator. Sakura smiled seductively at him. She knew that he is going to like it. They both lay on bed and started another passionate kiss. It turned from passionate dance of lips to the war of tongues which Gaara easily won exploring the sweet tasting cavern. However, he soon got bored of her lips and started to kiss and gently bite on the smooth skin of her neck. Sakura moaned, entangling her fingers in his crimson locks and saying his name in a breathless whisper. He was going lower and lower and in the end his tongue ended up in the valley between Sakura's breasts. They were larger than before but he decided not to question it. After all, it wasn't like he minded. He looked at black bra. It was nice but at the moment it was just on his way. He quickly removed and dropped it carelessly on the floor fully exposing Sakura's breasts. He licked on the nipple and then started to suck. Sakura arched of the bed and let out a loud moan. Gaara started to stroke her other breast with his hand and then switched to other breast. He returned to her lips and kissed her one more time. His hands started to stroke her thighs. Sakura started to copy his movements and stroke but his thighs and back. She didn't know why this time seemed to be better than all the previous ones. Perhaps after all the waiting their lust increased. She lost her ability to think, however, as she felt her panties slid down her legs. She did the same thing to Gaara's boxers. He entered her in one quick trust making them both moan. He kept a quick rhythm that was getting faster and faster as they both were getting nearer to climax. Sakura was first with Gaara following soon after filling her completely. They laid next to each other panting for air, covered in sweat and both feeling better than ever. Gaara pulled the blanket over the two of them and Sakura snuggled up to him and closed her eyes falling asleep instantly. Gaara kissed her forehead whispering quick "I love you" and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ino, Temari and Sakura were sitting in one of the local dango bars. Temari wanted them to try out a local specialty 'Suna dango' made especially to resemble sand. Sakura liked it a lot and asked for more. "I'm really suprised Sakura you don't usually eat this much" Ino said drinking a glass of water. "We haven't eaten a lot while we were traveling and I am really hungry. Besides this is really good. You should eat more Ino. All those diets will ruin your health". "Hey, I like to keep fit. And they aren't bad for my health. I would be dead by now right?". Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Anyway girls, I have to tell you something. Yesterday, Temari I saw your brother without that face paint and stupid hat. And I have only one thing to say. Your brother is sooooo hot!" Ino exclaimed with dreamy eyes. Temari dropped the dango she was holding. Her brother and Ino. Immature and puppet-obsessed combined with bossy and flirty. One word: complete disaster. "You just like him right, Ino? It's nothing serious?" Temari asked and was very afraid of her answer. "Chill out, Temari I didn't say that we are getting married. But enough about me. What's happening between you and Shikamaru, huh, Temari?". "That's none of your bussines!". "Oh so there is something happening but you don't want to say?". " You little... Ino where is Sakura?". "She was right here few minutes ago." Ino and Temari looked around but Sakura was nowhere to be seen. Waitress looked at them curiously. "You two need any help?". "We are looking for our friend. She was with us few minutes ago". "The girl with a pink hair? She felt sick. I think she is in the toilet throwing up". "Thank you" Ino said then turned to Temari. "I told you she had too much of that dango".<p>

_SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE SUNA_

"I'm telling you she is really hot. She is not like this Suna girls at all. They all have brown or red hair but she with that beautiful blond hair is something so unique. She didn't look that special with ponytail. But when she let her hair down...". "Don't tell me you have a crush on Ino, Kankuro?" Shikamaru said with a bored expression. "So what. You have a crush on my sister too". "'.." Shikamaru answered suddenly changing from bored to furious. "Shikamaru everyone who knows you a bit better can notice it. You don't have to hide it from me or Gaara. None of us would mind it. You are not a bad person. You are too lazy but I've seen worse". Shikamaru sighed. Tell him, tell him not, tell him, tell him not. "Me and your sister are officially together but don't tell Temari I said that. Unless you want me dead". "I won't tell her. If anyone knows how scary Temari can be it's me". Shikamaru wondered should he tell his parents about it too. Of course his mother would be happy and said that she is perfect but he couldn't look his father in the eyes. After all he was always mocking his father about being afraid of his mother and now he was afraid of Temari finding out that he said that they are together even though he vowed that he will never be afraid of any women.

* * *

><p>A few days have passed since Sakura has come to Suna. And since she has come weird things were happening to her. She was throwing up a lot; she had insane cravings for that dango. She was also feeling tired all the time. Gaara told her long time ago that she should go see a doctor but she blamed on the too hot weather and eating too much unhealthy food. She was a bit worried herself but she didn't want to make him worried. He had enough of his own problems after all. He had a lot of disagreements with the Fourth Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi and alliance between their villages was becoming weak. The council wanted him to attack Iwa before they attack Suna but Gaara said that peace between villages was something that all hidden villages vowed to protect because another great war was the last thing they needed. Sakura then remembered that today he has another meeting with the council. She should come to his office after the meeting. He is usually really angry after these meetings and a calming down is something he will really need.<p>

Sakura was sitting in Gaara's lap in his office. She really didn't care if anyone saw them. After all everyone in the building knew that they were a couple. "So how was the meeting?". "It went well actually. We found a solution that will protect both the village and the alliance. We will prepare an army so that we can defend ourselves in the case of attack". "Have you been to the doctor?". "Gaara I'm telling you there is absolutely no need for going. It's nothing. After all I'm a doctor, remember? I would know by now if it was something serious" Sakura said. They talked about this already why was he bringing it up now? "I know I'm just worried about you. I don't want to lose you" He said and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Well if you don't want to lose me you better give me a proper kiss" She teased him. He kissed her fully on the lips. "Is this good enough?". "I don't know kiss me one more time". Meanwhile two chunnins were standing at the Kazekage building entrance when they saw a brown-haired chunnin approaching them. "Nice dress, Matsuri" one of them said. "Thanks. You know I think _he _will finally notice me in this" she giggled and went down the hall. "She doesn't know yet?" "How could she know? She was on a mission for a long time. When Sakura came here for the first time she wasn't even in the village". Completely unaware of their conversation, Matsuri was going to the office. As usual she didn't bother to knock. _"Who the hell is that?" _Matsuri mentally shouted staring at the kissing couple, filled with rage and jealousy. He was hers. She was always there for him, always helped him and she was the one who loved him the most. Therefore, the only one who deserved him. And now this pink-haired girl just comes and tries to destroy all that. Wait a minute, this wasn't just any pinkette. Sakura Haruno famous medical-nin of Konoha. Wasn't she in love with that Uchiha guy? But letting her rage out was the last thing she needed. "Erm... Sorry for interrupting, Kazekage-sama". Both Gaara and Sakura jumped away from each other. Gaara managed to put up a serious face but Sakura was as red as tomato. "Never mind, Matsuri. You were on a mission for a long time so you don't know. This is my girlfriend Sakura Haruno. You probably remember her she was here a few times with here teammate, Naruto". "Oh I remember. The Hokage was once your teammate, lucky you. What's the matter you look like you are going to be sick?" Gaara handed a bag to Sakura before her lunch ended up on his office floor. "Sakura go to the doctor right now. You Matsuri stay here with me. I can't come with you Sakura but I'm sure Ino or Temari can come. After the visit come here and tell what happened." Gaara said standing by her side and stroking her back. Sakura knew that there was no way out now. "I'll go. Temari said that she had some work to do with Shikamaru but Ino is close. Bye". She walked out of a building and headed toward Ino.

* * *

><p>The hospital hasn't changed since last time she was here. She was now in the doctor's office waiting for her doctor to arrive. "Michiko? I thought you were a nurse". "I got promoted. I am glad you are here. We all missed you. Now what is your problem?". "I don't know. I am throwing up, I have cravings for dango and I often feel tired". Michiko chuckled. She really had no idea? "I need to analyse your blood so I'll take a sample. I might already know what is it but I want to be sure. And your blonde friend can come in there is no need for her to wait outside". "INOOOO!" Sakura shouted and Ino came in. "You can be here with me. Michiko is going to analyse my blood so we will know what it is". Sakura patiently waited for results until Michiko came with a wide grin on her face. "Just as I thought" she said smiling even more. "Is it something serious?" Sakura asked worry written all over her face. Michiko smiled and said "It's not Sakura. It's not even illness. You are pregnant. Congratulations to you and our Kazekage- sama". Ino has congratulated too but Sakura couldn't hear her. Her face was a mask of absolute shock and her thoughts were chaotical as she tried to process what Michiko has just said. A child. Her child. A new life growing inside of her. How could she not think about it earlier? All of the symptoms were present. She couldn't wait to tell Gaara. She knew that he always wanted to have a family. It is a bit unexpected but he will be happy. Oh what a surprise she has for him. But unknown to her surprise waited her too in the Kazekage building and was not pleasant.<p>

Sakura opened the door the happiness and joy radiating from her. But soon it all disappeared. Her entire world collapsed in that single moment. She couldn't describe the feeling. Like the sharpest sword has pierced through her heart. That pain in her heart, such a strong pain she hasn't felt since that day Sasuke left the village. In front of her stood the cause of her misery. Gaara in the arms of Matsuri kissing her. As soon as he noticed Sakura he pushed Matsuri off him. "It's not what you think!". "Really, Gaara? Then what is it. You kissed her by an accident? Oh no it's exactly what I think. So I was her replacement all the time. Well I won't be any longer. Farewell, Sabaku no Gaara. Don't even think of asking for forgiveness" with that she disappeared in puff of smoke. Gaara stood there shocked and speechless. Matsuri however had a victorious smirk on her face.

**Author's note: A bit of cliffhanger. So is this the end of Gaasaku? Wait and find out. Oh and since I doubt anyone bothered to remember Michiko is the nurse who appeared in the first story when the young girl died and when Sakura fell of the roof.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**SoulWithOutASoulmate**


	4. Chapter 4: Search

BATTLE FOR SAKURA

Chapter 4: Search

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. First chapter **

**of Let me love you, cherry blossom is rewritten.**

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_on the bed of nails she makes me wait_

_and I wait without you._

_(U2 "With or without you")_

Why did her life have to be like this? When she was finally happy something had to ruin it for her. It's like she was destined to be without love. Like the God has made her so that other people can have someone to torture. She didn't want to believe it. He told her that he hated fangirls like Matsuri that they made him sick. Well he certainly didn't look like he was sick when he kissed her. He used her like all the others before him. But no one will use her anymore. This rock was high enough to end that. End her pathetic excuse of life. She wasn't afraid of the pain that she would fell when she hits the ground. Nothing could be worse than the pain of broken heart. Pain of shattered dreams. Dreams of happy family. What did she have to live for? She made a step toward the edge but she stopped. The child she was carrying. It wasn't even born. It hasn't even seen how the life looked like. It didn't deserve to die with her. She will live if not for herself she will live for her little child. She can't blame it for having a jerk as a father. She is going to Konoha. She could care less about this stupid village. It made her feel like the happiest girl in the world only to break her like never before in the end. "Sakura what the hell are you trying to do?". Sakura turned around and saw familiar blonde hair and blue eyes. "Oh, Ino" she said, hugged Ino and started to sob. "Tell me what happened". "I came to tell him and caught him kissing Matsuri. I was her replacement all along. Ino I'm leaving. I'm going back to Konoha you...You can stay here if you want". "No my dear friend, I'm leaving with you. Only Konoha is not where we are going". "What the hell?" Sakura said. Suddenly purple fog started to engulf her. She couldn't run. It was blocking her vision and she could fell of a rock.. _"Why would Ino do something like this?" _she thought as her world faded to black. But the person who picked her up wasn't Ino. The cruel, cold look in his pale blue eyes was good enough proof for that.

* * *

><p>"You little b***ch!" Gaara yelled at Matsuri. "Oh Gaara-kun but why would you be so mean to me? After all you seemed to like it" she said in such a mild and sweet voice that it was nearly disgusting. "I didn't. You tricked me!". She was cunning that much he had to admit. She used a transformation jutsu to make herself look like Sakura. He wanted to give her their usual short greeting kiss but she kissed him fully on the lips. Not like he minded. Back then he thought that was his beloved Sakura. But before he even realised what happened he was kissing Matsuri while real Sakura was standing there with a horrified expression on her face. Matsuri planned it out perfectly. She fooled him and waited for Sakura to catch him cheating on her. She used a cheap trick and he, the Kazekage, has fallen for it. And now, that special person he loved the most has left him. Oh how he will enjoy making Matsuri pay for this. <strong>"You better find our little blossom before we lose her for good. Take care of the b***ch later. Or let me handle her..." <strong>Shukaku spoke inside his mind filled with blood lust and rage. For once, Shukaku had a point. There was no time to waste on this pathetic excuse for a kunoichi. He walked out of the Kazekage building only to find that Sakura wasn't there. However, he could feel Ino's chakra. He will talk to her. She is Sakura's best friend she certainly knows something. When she found her Ino was tied up. She was wiggling in the ropes desperately trying to release herself. Gaara released her. He hasn't managed to say a single word when Ino started talking so furious that her face turned red. "Some blonde guy starting flirting with me only to tie me up, transform himself into me and run after Sakura. Speaking of her where the hell is she? She was supposed to be with you to tell you the news". "Ino things have gotten a bit... complicated. Matsuri tricked me and Sakura now thinks I cheated on her. The guy who went after her is probably an ally of the girl who attacked her in the desert. Fortunately it's not likely that he will kill her because judging from what you said about the last attack they need her alive. We need to be fast and find Sakura before he does. Go to get Temari, Kankuro and Shikamaru". Ino headed to gather the others but Gaara's voice stopped her. "Wait! What news was Sakura supposed to tell me?" "Well...um". "Ino I don't have time for this!". "She is pregnant!". "She is WHAT?". "Pregnant you idiot!". He is going to be a father. HE IS GOING TO BE A FATHER. And someone has dared to put in danger his child, the woman he loves, to separate him from his family. To take away that one thing he wanted the most. Someone is a dead man.

* * *

><p>They were looking through the Suna for hours and hours. To Gaara every minute looked like a year. Every No we haven't found her yet from others shattered his heart. In the end after checking every single corner of the village they came back in front of the Kazekage residence. Tired from lack of sleep with defeat written all of their faces. "We still haven't looked in the desert. She might be there!". "Gaara we're tired. We all need a rest. Send an ANBU squad to look after her" Temari spoke up. After hearing that Sakura was pregnant she realised how serious this was. According to their village laws family of Kazekage should be protected as much as possible. They could only be put at risk if it was for the good of the village. If someone puts them in danger without proper reason he will be punished. In the other words both Matsuri and the guy who kidnapped Sakura were in a really big trouble. "I am coming with or without you!" "Gaara you are not helping her like this. Even if you find you won't be able to fight". "Temari is right Gaara. Send ANBU after them we will try again later" this time it was Shikamaru who spoke up. Gaara sighed. They were right he needed rest but how could he be resting when Sakura was in danger? "Fine. We'll rest for an hour. I'll also send message to Konoha. We need all help we can find". If anything happened to Sakura he will never forgive himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally the poison effect worn off and she woke up in some kind of a cave. She tried to move but chakra restraints were holding her pinned to the wall. "No use, beautiful. You will move out of here when I say so". Sakura looked at the blonde man in front of her. His beauty was indeed breathtaking but his voice was cold and something about him made her feel terribly uncomfortable. "You're not Ino". "No, I'm not your flirty friend. Wish I could stay longer and have a bit fun with her. But orders are orders" he said. "Orders? You are taking orders from someone? Who is he and what does he want from me?" she said in angry voice. Being kidnapped was the very last thing on her wish list. "Curiosity killed a cat. It could also kill you. I'm not Foxy. I know unlike her to judge my opponents before attacking. I studied abilities of you and your companions. And both me and my Master came to conclusion that my invisibility technique will help me if I get caught. Also I have other tricks that I haven't told my master about. But I won't reveal them to you. And don't even think of escape it will get you killed". Sakura felt helpless. With these restraints she couldn't do anything and something in the voice of her capturer was telling her that he wasn't joking when he said that he will kill her. Right now she could only pray that someone is looking for her.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto felt rage building up in him when he read the letter. "Hinata, come here for a moment". Hinata knew it was something bad as soon as she seen serious expression on his face. "Something is wrong right?". "Well we have good news and bad news. Good news are that Sakura is pregnant and her child will be born around the same time as ours so they will grow up together just like me and Sakura did. Bad news are that she is kidnapped and Gaara asked for help. Can you call Kakashi-sensei?". "Of course" she said and left after giving him a kiss on the cheek". Kakashi came in and looked at Naruto "Hinata explained me everything. I suppose you want me to lead the mission. After all you can't leave the village". "Unfortunately I can't. I have faith in your abilities Kakashi-sensei. Choose someone to help you. I am sure that you will not fail". "Let me see... Hmm if she is kidnapped and they are looking for her we need someone with good tracking abilities. Kiba and Akamaru and Neji Hyuuga. That's all I will need". "And Kakashi-sensei please save her. I have already lost one team mate. I don't know if I can deal with losing one more". "I will Naruto. Trust your sensei".<p>

* * *

><p>After two days the help from Konoha arrived. They spent days in searching everywhere and everyone was going crazy. Ino and Gaara were the most critical. Ino became so annoying that nearly everyone wanted to kill her just to calm her down. Luckily, Kankuro seemed to be blessed with the unusual ability of calming her down. But Gaara was far worse to handle. He became pretty much like his old cruel self. Small things would tick him off and everyone was careful around him. When one chunnin said that they should give up and she was already dead by now he nearly killed him. Both Gaara and demon within him were bloodthirsty. Thirsty for the blood of Sakura's capturer. Temari and Kankuro were worried that if they don't find Sakura they will lose their brother. It was just another day of the search. Another unsuccessful day. They wanted to end the search for today but Gaara allowed them only a short break. Ino was sitting on Kankuro's lap. He was rubbing her back soothingly and whispering "We will find her". Temari was also on Shikamaru's lap. Others were just randomly scattered along the rocks. In any other situation they would be teasing the couples but now no one cared about small things like that. Akamaru seemed to have other plans. He was sniffing the ground until he started barking and proudly pointed with his paw on a small strand of pink hair. Others smiled and started stroking the dog and praising him for finding their first clue in a few days. Kakashi was unlike them busy with studying one section of the rock. In other places rock had cracks and small imperfections but this section seemed perfectly flat. Too perfectly. "Neji come here. Try to look with your byakugan through this rock". Neji was confused and couldn't see the purpose of this. But Kakashi was experienced jonin so he listened to him. He activated the byakugan and after few minutes calmly said "We have found her".<p>

**Author's note: Okay this story is officially going to have far more chapters that I intended. It's always like this. I start writing with one idea in my head but when I finish it is always something completely different. I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**SoulWithOutASoulmate**


	5. Chapter 5:Saved and lost

BATTLE FOR SAKURA

Chapter 5: Saved and lost

**Author's note: No I didn't nor I ever will abandon this story before anyone asks. I have a lot of responsibilities at school. I have scholarship at that high school and if I get bad marks I'll lose it. So I don't have as much free time as I would want and need. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Lyrics- Nightwish(what a surprise) and Naruto-Kishimoto**

_Believe the old sin of Adam and Eve_

_Of you and me forgive the adoring beast._

_(Nightwish "Ghost Love score")_

She saw him tense up. His face had an angry grimace. He had a piercing gaze directed on the wall of the cave like he wanted to pierce a hole in it "Bastards. You'll die soon" He took of his white shirt revealing a Iron Armor seal on his right shoulder. Sakura tensed. The Tailed beast theft. It was one of many bad leftovers of war. Before Madara was killed in the final battle he destroyed the outer path and the tailed beasts roamed free. They were tired at the time. Tired from constant battles, too tired to catch them. So the beasts roamed free once more. But it was different this time. After the war power craving shinobi started to search for the beasts to get their powers. Just like Gaara with Shukaku. But Gaara did this unlike them for good of the village. And if her memory didn't fool her, this kind of seal was used for two-tails and eight-tails. But Killer Bee had the eight tails. She was scared. If it was Gaara... She despised him with all her heart but still... She didn't want to see him dead lying like a decaying corpse in the desert. She prayed. Prayed for the soul of those behind the cave wall.

* * *

><p>Gaara's heart wanted to jump out of his chest when he heard that they have found her. How come he couldn't think about it earlier? In the rocks surrounding Suna there were caves at the bottom with narrow chimney like openings leading to the top. They were often used for protection of civilian people in times of war. A simple Earth technique was enough to access it. <strong>"Watch it kid. There is powerful chakra in there and it's not human". <strong>It all happened fast. Too fast for anyone to make a proper reaction. The rocky wall broke in pieces and all the others flew away and ended up on the ground. They all stared wide eyed at the creature in front them. Blue, huge cat with flaming body stood there hissing furiously it's two tails moving wildly in the air. Kakashi unrevealed his sharingan and shouted "Gaara we need cover fast". Gaara listened to him and created a doom of sand over them hardening it with his chakra. It will protect them for now. Kakashi looked at them deadly serious "We need to keep it away from the village. That's our main priority. If it gets there well... let's just not think about it". "I can use my Shadow Imitation jutsu". "On such enormous chakra? Shika you can't stop it that way" Ino said. Gaara thought for a moment and then said " I will transform into Shukaku fully. It's weak and it will not affect my mind. Ino and Kankuro will sneak in and get Sakura out. Temari and Shikamaru try to keep this away from the village. Others will use the best attacks they have. We need to do it at the same time not even a second later or sooner". "Why?" Kiba asked "Why do we need to do that?". "Because when we attack the pressure we make will make the chakra shroud of Two tails disappear. Then we will have human enemy" Kakashi explained to them instead of Gaara. "If everybody knows what to do let's start". They all nodded. This was life or death situation. One mistake and the battle would turn bad. The beast itself wasn't the problem. Akatsuki used to capture them with two-man teams. It was the village. The fact that hundreds of innocent lives were at risk.

* * *

><p>They all got ready. Gaara's sand cover disappeared above them and started to engulf Gaara. <strong>"Finally something fun to do" <strong>Shukaku said with a delight evident in its voice. Others also were getting ready. Kakashi had his lighting cutter in hand. Neji activated his byakugan and his right hand was stretched out. Kiba and Akamaru joined their bodies into white two headed wolf. Shikamaru and Temari quickly ran behind the beast. Temari summoned Kamatari in front of her and Shikamaru got his shadow ready. Kankuro and Ino waited for appropriate moment to sneak their way into the cave. When Gaara reached full Shukaku form he started to form his attack. The Air drilling bullet. They all charged at two tails. It tried to escape to the village but huge wave of wind and hundreds of shadows held it back. Finally seeing the opportunity Kankuro and Ino snuck into the cave. Just like they predicted the chakra shroud disappeared and a man started to fall to the ground. Kakashi however caught him. "You're not going anywhere. Dead or alive" he said and applied special seal that made Dasaku unable to use chakra. He was passed out at the moment but he could wake up any time. It was better not the risk. A shouting caught their attention. It was Ino standing there with Sakura released leaning over bunch of rocks. Gaara retreated to his human form and they all quickly ran to them. "Part of the rocks collapsed and fell on Kankuro!" Ino was shouting nearly bursting into tears. Gaara was quick to react and lifted up the rocks with the sand. "Your brother will be alright. He used one of his puppets as a shield so the injuries aren't life threatening. I'll heal him up right away _Kazekage-sama"_ Sakura spoke not even looking at him. If he thought that everything will be fine because he saved her he was very very wrong. He probably did just because of the alliance. Why would he save her out of love when had his precious Matsuri, who was probably waiting for him to come back? She finished healing Kankuro quickly and soon he was able to walk although Ino didn't let him to do it on his own. "I can walk!" "The rock fell on you! A ROCK! Sorry but I won't let you to force yourself". Sakura chuckled at the duo. They simply fit perfectly. Like two puzzle pieces. Ino was so lucky. Unlike Ino's, her missing piece turned out to be broken. "That went well. Akamaru I think we're all up to some well deserved rest" Kiba said patting the dog's head. Akamaru barked cheerfully in agreement and waged his tail. They all nodded and followed Kiba to the village gate. Sakura and Gaara were however stopped by Kakashi. "You too need to talk. Alone. And I don't want to see you pass this gate before you do that". They saw in Kakashi's eyes that he was serious. So they stayed. Unwillingly but stayed. Gaara was first to speak. "Sakura I...". "Don't bother. I don't want to hear you speaking to me. Not now or ever. I know what I saw. I'm going back to Konoha as soon as possible. I don't want to see you or this village again. Especially you" Sakura said coldly and started to walk away from him. Gaara felt like something cold was stabbed into his heart. Sharper than sharpest sword ever created. Those words. Words of hate from the one he loved the most. It was too much. Simply too much. He stood there frozen, watching her leave. **"Don't let her leave! Don't let her leave!"**. Shukaku yelling was in vain. Gaara stood there like a sad statue in the desert.

_LATER IN THE EVENING_

"You're lying! You just want to protect him because he is your brother!" Sakura shouted. Temari sighed before she spoke "But it's true Sakura. That's what happened. My brother loves you". She didn't want to say that Gaara knew about the pregnancy. It could make her even angrier and that wouldn't be useful at the moment. "Do you have any proof for what you're saying? You don't! I should just trust you! But you weren't there! I was and I saw him kissing Matsuri! Not her using some transformation technique!" Sakura shouted. After few seconds she inhaled and exhaled and calmly, like it was nothing important said "My suitcase is already packed. I'm leaving tomorrow evening". "Sakura don't do that please. Don't do that to my brother I beg you!". "Temari leave. Now". "Sakura...". "Leave!". Temari got out slowly dragging her feet. Nothing could be done. She entered her brother's office. He could already see on her face how did her talk with Sakura passed but still he let her talk. "She doesn't believe me. She is leaving tomorrow. I tried everything. Gaara I'm sorry...". "Don't be Temari. Just leave me alone. I want to be alone" he said and Temari left. While she was walking down the hallways something in her head clicked. Evidence... of course! She ran quickly to a room in the building.

Sakura was surprised when Temari appeared in her room in puff of smoke. "I think I told you- " " Read this" Temari said and handed her the paper. Sakura looked at the paper and slowly read:

_I, Matsuri, confess that I have tricked the Kazekage into believing that I was Sakura Haruno. I fully accept any punishment that will be performed upon me"_

The short letter was finished with Matsuri's signature. "She did to avoid death. But still she will be sent as slave to a barbaric clan in say that their heart is colder than the climate of their home. She will be lucky if she lives a day" Temari spoke a smirk on her lips. "I want to see Gaara. I owe him an apologise". "He's in his office" Temari said a victorious smile on her face. When they reached the office it was completely empty. "Someone probably called him. We'll wait" Temari said. Sakura looked at the desk. The Kazekage robe was on it. Why would he take it off? And there was a paper next to it. Curiosity got better of her and she lifted it up.

_So much more I wanted to give to the ones who love me. I'm sorry. _

_Time will tell this better farewell. I live no more to shame nor me nor you._

_And YOU... I wish I didn't feel for you anymore._

She gazed in shock at the paper her hands shaking "He's going to kill himself".

**Author's note: Gaara's letter is actually part of the Nightwish Dead boy's poem song. It seemed appropriate. Read and review. I don't know when I will update the next part but I will update it for sure. Maybe soon. Maybe not. Please be patient. FF net is not my only responsibility. Review please.**

**Sincerely yours, **

**SoulWithOutASoulmate**


	6. A Note

**A small note: I know I haven't updated but I'm doing the best I can. The new chapter is nearly finished but my internet will be shut down for a while so I don't know when I will be able to publish it. I just wanted to say that because I think you all need to know. I'm thankful for all reviews I got. I read all of them even if I don't reply. I'm sorry if anyone receive it and thought it was a new chapter. I think I owe you an explanation why I update so late(I think I already said that but not in details). Last year when I was finishing primary school there was a test for scholarship in school which would otherwise cost me 2000 euros. I got the schoolarship but to keep it I need to have excellent marks and go to competitions which means less time on internet and less time for writing. I hope you understand.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**SoulWithOutASoulmate.**

**A small part of chapter six as an apology(not a spoiler)**

He stood on the roof of Kazekage building looking at the dim lights of Suna. His beloved village. It was his reason for living, his reason for waking up every day. Still there was something he loved even more. Maybe he was selfish. As a Kazekage he should show devotion to his village above everything else. But still he loved her and that unborn child. He loved them too much. He laughed lightly at that. Years ago he thought that he couldn't love at all. But now his problem was that he loved too much. The village will be able to go on without him. They will mourn him a couple of days maybe even weeks but they'll get over it and find someone else suitable to be Kazekage. But he will never find a woman that he can love as much as he loves her. Even if he was given a century to live he would never find someone like her. The village could live without him but he couldn't live without her. So why would he bother to live at all? To live such a miserable, pathetic life? He'll end it all tonight. He'll kill himself with his own precious weapon, his very own sand. He'll use it as a spear to pierce his already broken heart. Death should be quick. Maybe a bit painful but quick. And a quick death without too much suffering was something he craved since his childhood. Since those first tears. How many times he wished that those were the last.


	7. Chapter 6: Leave me,Leave me not

BATTLE FOR SAKURA

Chapter 6: Leave me, Leave me not

**Author's note: Hey there! I finally found some time to write! Enjoy the chapter. And thanks for the reviews. I appreciate the fact that you haven't given up on me. Also I read and appreciate all reviews. I just sometimes don't have time to reply or I simply don't know what to say. It doesn't mean your review goes by unnoticed. So don't be scared. Just write. I like to hear your opinions.**

_Why don't you stay here awhile_

_stay here awhile _

_stay with me? _

_(The Cranberries "Promises")_

He stood on the roof of Kazekage building looking at the dim lights of Suna. His beloved village. It was his reason for living, his reason for waking up every day. Still there was something he loved even more. Maybe he was selfish. As a Kazekage he should show devotion to his village above everything else. But still he loved her and that unborn child. He loved them too much. He laughed lightly at that. Years ago he thought that he couldn't love at all. But now his problem was that he loved too much. The village will be able to go on without him. They will mourn him a couple of days maybe even weeks but they'll get over it and find someone else suitable to be Kazekage. But he will never find a woman that he can love as much as he loves her. Even if he was given a century to live he would never find someone like her. The village could live without him but he couldn't live without her. So why would he bother to live at all? To live such a miserable, pathetic life? He'll end it all tonight. He'll kill himself with his own precious weapon, his very own sand. He'll use it as a spear to pierce his already broken heart. Death should be quick. Maybe a bit painful but quick. And a quick death without too much suffering was something he craved since his childhood. Since those first tears. How many times he wished that those were the last.

* * *

><p>"We have to find him! We have to find him fast!" Sakura was running through all the rooms in the building with Temari behind her. She felt so stupid so angry with herself that she wished that someone could punch her in the face. Hard. If she just for a minute thought about it she would realise that Gaara would never do something like that. Then none of this would happen. Damn her hot temper and pregnancy hormones which probably made it even worse. She leaned on the wall completely exhausted, breathing heavily. "I doubt he is in the building. He wouldn't commit suicide somewhere where anyone can find him" Temari said with brow furrowed in concentration. "And now you tell me? Then where is he?". "Well you see. That's the problem. He could be anywhere". "Temari think please. He is your brother. You must know something". "Well he usually went to roof as a child when he was upset...". "Then what are waiting for, lets go there". Sakura pulled Temari after her with seemingly inhuman strength. "Wait. You go alone. I'll go outside. In case he tries to run". "Alright". With those words two kunoichis separated rushing in the opposite directions. One to save her brother other to save the love of her life.<p>

* * *

><p>Sand was swirling in the air eventually forming the sharp ending spear. He angled it slowly toward himself carefully calculating the distance. Miss was a luxury he couldn't afford. When he was sure everything was right he launched the spear. Finally. Sweet release of death. No more pain. No more world. He closed his eyes and waited. Minute before the hit he felt someone embrace him and move him out of the way. His concentration fell down and the spear dissolved into golden grains of sand. He opened his eyes and saw a blur of pink before he stumbled along with Sakura over the edge of the roof. Luckily for them the sand returned to its original shielding purpose and formed a platform beneath them. The platform lead them safely to ground dissolving again and returning to Gaara's gourd. The two figures were just lying there staring and each other. Sakura decided that the silence had to be broken. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I saw the confession and now I know it's not your fault. None of this is your fault. It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have doubted you. I claim that I love and yet I let myself to be fooled so easily like some stupid-". "Don't talk like that. I understand that. If I was in your place I would probably do the same thing". Sakura let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. He wasn't angry with her. That was good for start. "Why did you tried to kill yourself? Have you even thought about your brother and sister? Your village?" she sounded angry. And angry she was. Angry at his complete lack of responsibility. "Sakura I thought I lost you forever. I thought I will never see you again. Living without you looked impossible to me. Like living without air. Without you and our child-" "Wait a minute!" she interrupted him. Her eyes were wide open, piercing him with their emerald stare. "You knew all along? How?". He smiled for the first time since she disappeared. "A little bird told me". She frowned and glared at him "Does your bird happens to be blonde?". "Yes". They both smiled at this. Ino was sometimes really predictable. He wished that she could stay with him forever. Eventually she will have to leave again. And every time she left him she was exposed to danger. Then it hit him. She didn't have to leave at all. He got up and offered her hand. She took it and got up with him.<p>

He still held her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Sakura I have an offer for you. I offer you to stay with me here in Suna. I know I have offered you this before and I know what you answered. But this time is different. I don't want you to stay with me as Sakura Haruno medic of Konoha. I offer you to stay with me as Sakura Sabaku, wife of the fifth Kazekage". She let go off his hands visibly surprised. After all he had just in his own way asked her to marry him. She knew from the day he gave her that headband that he will ask her this question again. But times changed. Her answer changed. She loves Konoha. And she will miss it. It was after all the place she grew up in. Where she spent both the saddest and the happiest moments of her life. But the father of her child was here in Suna, her heart was here in Suna. She slowly took of her headband and replaced it with the new Suna headband. For some reason she packed it up in her kunai pouch. Like she by some weird coincidence knew that she will need it. He smiled at her a look of happiness in his eyes that she has never seen before. "I'm staying here with you. Forever". "Both of you are staying here" He said putting a hand to her stomach. Their lovely romantic moment was ruined by something that Gaara could call a fangirl scream. "OH MY GOD!YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!THAT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! WE NEED TO ORGANIZE EVERYTHING AND BUY STUFF AND-" Gaara face palmed visibly irritated. "Temari HOW LONG have you been standing there?"

* * *

><p>"For the last time who sent you?" Kakashi's glare was directed at the tied blonde in front of him. "I came alone. I wanted to lure Kazekage in so that I could harvest Shukaku's power". "Nice. Well thought off. But easy to see through. Neji have you found who he is?". "Dasaku Yuzo. An S-rank missing nin from Land of lighting. Mastered the art of spying and famous for very unique technique quite similar to the abilities of Second Tsuchikage. He can became invisible completely even to a well trained eye and make his body weightless and float in the air. A very useful ability for a spy. Kumo valued him and even hid his identity as measure of safety. Not because of him but because he knew a lot about them". Kakashi eyed the blonde man then turned to Neji "If they hid him how did you find out?" "Simply. After he betrayed Kumo during the war and flew with all the information they got rather frantic to find him". Dasaku looked at them his gaze cold and calculating. Story of his past didn't bother him. It was just that. Past. His master had more power to offer than Kumo anyway. But he couldn't let him down. It wasn't loyalty that prevented him. It was fear. Pure fear. Yes, even someone with heart as dead and cold as he is could feel it. His master tended to have that effect on people. He knew he couldn't say his name. He would die for sure. Die a very painful and slow death. He had to turn this situation to his advantage. "You're from Konoha. Your village had always been rivals with Kumo. I have information. Information which could make your village have a nice base in the Land of Lighting. I can help you a lot more alive than dead". Kakashi just smiled beneath his mask. How typical. "War is over. We don't need a new one. Name, Dasaku". "Forget it. I won't tell it. No matter what". A small hawk chose that very moment to fly into the room. It dropped a small scroll in Kakashi's arm. He opened it and smiled. News really travel quickly. "They're getting married. Another one of my students getting a family. I'm starting to feel old. But she deserves it. After so much pain she deserves all happiness she can get". Another paper fell out of the scroll. Kakashi suddenly jumped with joy. "My book is published!". Neji didn't say anything but inside he wanted to kill the publisher. Pervert inherited a pervert. Kakashi after so much experience gotten from Icha Icha books decided to make his own series of books with similar content. "To bring proper literature to young generations". Proper indeed. To prevent Kakashi from going into further details he asked "What about him?". "We won't get anything from him tonight. We'll see tomorrow. If he still refuses to say anything we'll send him to Kumo". Neji nodded and they exited the room. Another figure came in behind them through the window and Dasaku felt his blood turned into the ice. "I told you that failure is not an option. She is very important more than you think. And just let her slip you fool. And you hid the Two tails power from me. You are in a very big trouble". Dasaku chuckled loudly at him. Someone else in his place face with death would tremble and beg. He was afraid yes. But he still had his pride. No one has ever seen him beg. And he won't let him have the pleasure. He has just realised what his master has been trying to achieve and he smiled. "You're too late. She is getting married. And she'll have a child. His child". For a moment the dark figure fell silent but then he smiled. "Late? No I'm just on time". Dasaku couldn't be found the next morning.<p>

**Author's note: I'm aware that my story is different from the manga. It's because I started writing before any of the newer chapters came out. But I'm not planning to change it because of it nor do I think it's possible at this stage of story. Read and review.**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**SoulWithoutASoulmate**


	8. Chapter 7: Weeding and memories

BATTLE FOR SAKURA

Chapter 7: The weeding and the memories

**Author's note: Finaly time to write. And I thought that summer would mean more time for writing. Oh well enjoy the new chapter(if there is anyone still reading this)**

_Within there's every little memory _

_resting calm in me resting in a dream_

_smiling back at me_

_(Nightwish "Rest calm")_

The morning sun was up bathing the desert in the lights of new day. What could possibly bring a new hope people hearts better that the dawn the begging of something new? Of course love could. Or so they say. But lets not dwell to much on that. Inside the largest building in the village in a small room a laughter of joy could be heard. Two figures with aura of serene happiness around them were busy writing on the pink papers with the lovely red rose borders around them. "Temari is good at this. I bet if she wasn't a shinobi she would be a wedding planner". Gaara took one pink paper eying it with calculating look "You like them? Isn't pink and roses a bit too romantic?Or we're sending these just to the female part of the population?". Sakura smiled and teasingly ruffled his red locks. "Of course not. But come on Gaara!It's a wedding it's supossed to be romantic". Gaara sighed and wrote on another piece of pink paper. "So who is coming from Konoha?". "Well my friends you know all of the Konoha 11. And their senseis. But Narutos is not sure about Hinata since her pregnancy is delicate might be better for her to stay away form traveling and Anko might have to stay because of her child but everyone else is coming for sure. Not much". Gaara smiled "Great because I'm not sure that we would have a lot of free space left. The entire Suna will come". Sakura's eyes widened visibly. Well in a way it was to be expected. She is marrying a Kazekage.

Kakashi,Neji, Kiba and Akamaru were currently researching every part of the room where they held their prisoner. "Maybe he used his invisibility thing to hide himself so that we would think he escaped and leave him unguarded" Kiba said sniffing the air. "No his chakra was sealed away. And he can't hide his smell right, Kiba?" Kakashi objected scanning the area with his sharingan. Kiba smelled the air again. Nothing. "You're right. He is not here. I don't understand. How could he just disappear in thin air?". Neji looked at him,his gaze as calculating as always "Someone else released him. He was working for someone remember?". Kiba nodded. Kakashi took one more look around the room and state his voice filled with authority "We should tell this to Gaara and Sakura. Now."

Kakashi knocked on the door. He hated telling them this now, few days before their wedding. "Enter". He came in startled by pile of pink papers. Sakura looked at him, smiling "Wanna help us sensei? I need to choose my kimono with Ino and Temari this afternoon. They'll be mad if I'm late". "I think we might have bigger problems. Dasaku escaped". Both Gaara and Sakura stopped instantly shocked. "I know this might be a bad time but I had to tell you. Sakura you should be guarded all the time unles you're with Gaara. I could keep you safe-". "No Kakashi. Go back home to your wife and child with the others. You have already done enough. We'll keep my her safe from now on". Kakashi looked at him "Are you sure,Gaara?". Gaara noded. "Be careful. Be very careful. Both of you". Kakashi walked out of the door. He wanted to stay to help them. But Gaara was right he should go back. Anko was all alone with their little baby. And they were now aware of the danger. This time it wont catch them unprepared.

_LATER THE SAME DAY_

"She is going to be gorgeous in this!" Ino spun around with lavender kimono in her hands. "Yes. If she is going to a funeral. This is the right thing". Temari said a light blue kimono in her hands. "This". "No this". "You're blind". "And you have no fashion sense!". Sakura rolled her eyes. People were staring at them. She ended up picking through the racks just to tune out their argument. And then something caught her eye. White kimono with pattern of big cherry blossom flowers the edges of kimono painted a shiny gold. The undergarment was a bit darker than the flowers with obi light pink with patter of golden flowers and leaves woven into it. Simple and yet beautiful. "How about this one?". Ino and Temari stopped their argument and stared at the kimono in Sakura's hands. "Perfect" both of them said in unison. Meanwhile Gaara was reading through the papers having no need to look for clothes. His spare Kazekage robe was washed and ready for the big day. His brother bursted through the door wearing a huge grin. "You're getting married, little brother!And before me!". Gaara narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I know that and so do you". "So I was thinking that it would be fun-" "For the last time Kankuro ' . ' " Gaara snapped. "Oh come on! I'll organize everything! You won't have to move a finger!". "Kankuro no. If you're so desperate to be

useful go look after Sakura!". Kankuro's grin was gone "They'll never leave you two alone, wont they?". Gaara looked at him "We shouldn't be so pessimistic. We'll catch them or him or her. We just need to be smart". For a brief moment Gaara wondered who he was exactly reassuring his brother or himself.

After few days the guests started to arrive. Tsunade was first one to arrive and decide to stay for the rest of Sakura's pregnancy to monitor both hers and baby's health. The rest followed soon after. Shikamaru's parents came to intrigued by the rumor that they son has found a girlfriend. It was rather hilarious when they talked to Shikamaru after meeting Temari. Shikamaru was keeping his head down visibly embarrassed while his mother was bragging how perfect Temari was. His father was merely chuckling knowing exactly why his wife had such a good opinion about her. And in the end the big day finally arrived. Temari and Ino were working one her putting ornaments in her hair and finishing make up. She didn't notice them. Her mind was busy trying to process the fact that she was actually getting married. Committed to someone for a lifetime. She imagined this ceremony very often when she was young foolish child. But it was quite different. Her imagined wedding was in her green home village, not with Ino helping her but with Ino envying her,wallowing in self pity as a dark haired Uchiha waited for her at the altar. She chased the thoughts away. This was hers and Gaara's day. Sasuke had no place nor in her mind nor in her life anymore. He was a traitor and a murderer. No matter how much Naruto would want it otherwise. Her blonde friend still believed that his best friend was buried somewhere beneath the thick layer of hatred and cruelty. She frowned mentally at herself again. She was still thinking about the past. She should enjoy the present more. The fact that she loved and was loved in return. That the future of a happy family was in front of her looking more real every passing moment. "All done" Temari announce next to her smiling.

To say she was nervous was underestimating it. She was beyond nervous. She was horrified beneath her calm facade of make up. She was perfectly calm until she walked into the temple and saw Gaara standing there dressed in Kazekage robe and all those people looking at her. Some with envy and some with joy. She braced herself and walked forward focusing on Gaara's smiling face. The weeding ceremony passed quickly. The sake drinking ritual, signing the weeding contract and the exchange of the rings. Her ring was golden and simple. Or was supposed to until Gaara demanded the words "worth fighting for" to be carved into it. Sakura then made a demand of her own and the words "worth to be loved" were carved into his. After the weeding ceremony the reception followed in the large room of Kazekage building. The weeding cake decorated with roses and bows stood there. Tables were covered with soft pink cloth with various dishes laid upon them for guests to enjoy. Gaara and Sakura sat at the table in the top of the room. A few of the council members came watching Sakura with a critical eye. "A Konoha bride. Apparently none of our women are good enough for him!" one of them said with a clear disapproval in his tone. "It's good for the alliance. If Iwa attacks us we'll have Konoha at our side" another one said. Councils and leaders. All about power,politics and war. Konoha was no different when it came to this. When Naruto married Hinata the political benefit of the marriage was the only thing they thought about. She felt Gaara squeeze her hand under the table in reassurance. Ino approached them next holding Kankuro's hand who was forced by Ino to take of his face paint and couldn't stop complaining about it. "Congratulations Sakura. You're so lucky. Now you can stay here. Me and Shikamaru are leaving tonight after the reception". "Can't you stay a bit longer?" Sakura pleaded. She was aware that she'll have to say goodbye to seeing her friend every day. She just wasn't ready for it to come soon. "No we can't. We are both needed at the village. Oh well I got my wish fulfilled. I found myself a hot Suna guy". "You think my brother is hot?You must be really desperate" Gaara added mockingly. "Hey! Just because it's your weeding doesn't mean you are free to say whatever you want!" Kankuro said glaring at Gaara. Ino and Sakura both rolled their eyes. Others from Konoha soon followed and Sakura managed to get a glimpse of everyone's lives. Kiba found his soulmate in a vet when he came back from Suna and took Akamaru on a check up. Chouji decided to practice a healthier diet. Tenten got her own team to train. Neji was hyper about becoming an uncle. Naruto was having a panic attack due to becoming a parent. She absorbed everything. After all she had to bring something with her. Some remaining of her old life. Even some of her old wounds she thought bitterly. She could almost see the silhouette of the young man with shining black hair between Neji and Tenten. Rock Lee. Together with Gaara and Naruto he was the man who truly loved her. Enough to sacrifice his own life.

"Sakura? Are you crying?" Gaara's worried voice snapped her of her thoughts. "I am? It's nothing really. I'm fine. Somebody has to cry at the weeding right?". Gaara embraced her and smiled "Cry yourself out tonight. I promise you that you will never have any reason to cry again". She smiled at him. Lee could rest in peace. She was in good hands.

_The dark figure smiled. Enjoy while you can,Gaara. Enjoy your happines. You too Sakura. Bathe in his love as you will bathe in his blood. But don't worry I'm merciful. You'll get something else. Something much better. Too bad I need to wait for so long. Everything got too complicated. But it was never simple with you. I don't make the same mistakes twice. I had enough of shadows. I had enough of sending subordinates. Next time I'm coming for you. I'm coming for the missing puzzle piece of my master piece. Just you wait Sakura. Just you wait._

**Author's note: Short I know. I just couldn't stretch it out. Read and review.**

**Sincerely yours, **

**SoulWithOutASoulmate**


End file.
